


House of Silver

by PalmTreeTuesdays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crack, F slur, Impregnation, M/M, No graphic sex, The Losers Club, Vomit kink, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, it’s house of silver bc of Bill’s bike, pee kink, r slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmTreeTuesdays/pseuds/PalmTreeTuesdays
Summary: This is based off of “House of Gold” a fic written about Drew Gooden and Danny Gonzalez
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	House of Silver

Richie looked out the window where his best friend and crush of 27 years waited. 

“Hey Eds, get in!” He said and Ben gulped and pulled his 2 suitcases in the house. 

“I’ve been so lonely since Myra went missing in the sewers.”

“It was so brace of you to push her in.” And then he helped him to his room. There was a knock at the door. They found a clown at the door, with spiky orange hair and big yellow eyes waving. 

“Hi, i’m your neighbor Pennywise!” He said and then left. 

“He was a pedophile.” 

“And pretty cute.” Richie felt a pain in his heart. Was Eddie totally attracted to clowns? He always wondered if he was, by the way he popped a boner sometimes at Mcdonald’s. He didn’t know if he would tell him he is gay, and is in love with him. Then Eddie flipped him off and he felt warm again. 

  
  


Eddie made him a drink and Richie sat at the couch. They turned on Bill’s movie and then watched some funny tv shows and drank all nights until it was 7am the next morning. Eddie pointed at the green rope he chokes himself with. 

“Hey Rich look.” He laughed drunk. Rich stumbled but fell in Eddie’s arms!!! They’re faces started itching closer but then there was a knock at the door. It was Mike in two black ski masks! He grabbed Eddie and took him away! They kidnapped him! Richie tried to run after them but wasn’t as fast as Mike’s bike. Then Richie got a message on youtube that said: 

“If you ever want to see him alive make a Youtube video about why Stenbrough is awesome and your wrong.” He  _ gasped.  _

_______________________________________

Somewhere in Costal Rica. Eddie had a bag over his head and he was punched hard. 

“Wait! I never got to tell Richie I fucked his mom!”

“Well in that case…”

_______________________________________

Richie made tea for Stan. 

“I am so sorry. The losers club will help you find him.”

“I almost kissed him before he…” They looked sweet at each other. Then Stan leaned in and kissed Richie lightly on the lips. In a moment of desire, and desperate, he kissed Stan harder. Stan got on Richie, and started rubbing on him. They made out and wiggled around the couch until Richie broke away. 

“I can't…Eddie.”

“Oh, but he was a loser?”

“Go Stan go away.” Stan grunted and left mad. He took his bird puzzle with him. 

  
  


The door swung the fuck open and Eddie limped into the apartment and fell on the floor. His asshole hurt. "Richie!" He said horsely. He ran to pick him up and help him stand. Sudden.....his lips started touching his and they kissed. There tongues battled for dominance nd their lips intwined and they made out right there. 

"Be my boyfriend?" Said Richie. "Yes."

“But I have to tell you Eddie....before you came back Stan was here and...and...and we made out."

"Stanley Urine?!" Pennywise looked Eddie’s way that he was running and than came in.

"You should do something romantic to show your story and that he is your one and only!" 

"Your right!" Pennywise grabbed a Nokia and started recording.. "Hi retards today I finally told Eddie Spaghetti I love him like I said I would. But before that someone else came over and I kissed them. I love you and it will never happen again. I would be proud to be....be your husband." Then Pennywise whipped a tear from he face and turned off the camera. “It's true love like me and Henry Bowers!" He said. 

Warning: suicide and sex scene 

Meanwhile in Dairy, Eddie was at Jade of the Orient when someone sat beside him. He looked up.

“Bill Denbrough?” He almost flinched. 

"Yeah I heard you and R-R-Richie had a rough thing happen. Then he posted this-s-s..." And he pulled out his phone and went to a Netflix special and opened it.. Richie was looking at the camera intense and started talking. "Today I finally told Eds it will never happen again. Never kiss him again. I am with someone else." And then there was a moan and someone was behind the camera?!

"L-let me buy you a drink." And Bill ordered sake (an asian drink). They started drinking and talking and laughing and having a good time.They stumbled to the hotel room. Then they started doing it. But Eddie didn't know about the camera!!! It was being live streamed!!!

"I love you Big Bill!!!!" Cried Eddie on the stream. Richie and Pennywise watched shook out of their stolen red shorts and clown pants as they watched. Pennywised looked black at the video.

“Mike??” Roachie stromed around the house. He started the bath water. Pennywise screamed and called 011.

  
  


Eddie woke up with a hangover and threw up. Too bad Richie wasn't there to eat it. Then he heard his phone ring and he picked it up. It was Pennywise yelling I to the phone and calling him shit for what he did to Richie.

“He said he found someone else?"

"What?! No he didn't. I'm sending you the cideo he made for you." He opened it and his lover spoke words of love right from the heart. He spun around and glared at Bill. "You faggot!!!" He screamed. Then he threw his phone at Bill and ran out.

Meanwhile in the suicide hospital....Richie was sitting in a chair next to stan watching a TV show when a nurse named Al Marsh said "you have a guest". He expected Pennywise again with some Clussy juice or something but instead....Eddie. He flinched. 

"Wha you want" he hissed at him. 

"Are we even? Can we be together?"

"Yes." Richie pulled pulled a box out. 

"I was going to do this somewhere better but...will you marry me?" He pulled out a blue raspberry ring pop. Eddie cried, happy tears, and nodded and they made out again. 

Richie got out of bed where his fiance was sleeping and he went I to the bathroom. Then he spotted something in the sink that he guessed Eddie forgot. He picked it out of the sink and looked. It had two lines and was...a pregnancy test. He busted out of the bathroom

"I am going to the doctor tomorrow to check...please...go with me...they can do a test..."He gulped. 

Next morning they waited in the office of the Dr Keene’s office untill they called name. 

. "Well we have to test his pee so if you'd step outside..." Richie shook his head. 

“I want to watch.” He peed. 

"Well Mr Kaspbrak you are pregnant. And Mr Toizer isn't the father..." They both dropped there jaws.....

To be continue

It was a day and the concert hall was decked in white everywhere. Richie invited his fans but so many wanted to come that they had to get a concert hall. In the room with Eddie he was putting on his hawian shirt. He got a knock at the door and someone popped in. It was Ben and Bev!

“Ben...will you walk me down the isle? My mom won’t do it because i divorced her." Eddie said. 

Ben out out his arm and he looked it and they walked slowly out. They walked down the red carpet. The fans looked at the entrance and waited for Richie...first Pennywise came out to be bridesmaid and Greta did to. They looked so pretty. Then.....Georgie came out with Richie on his arm. They both smiled and Richie blushed wearing his Hawian shirt. 

"If anyone thinks these two should not be married speak now!" Said the prest. The room got quiet and nobody breathed. Then someone stood up from the crowd and jumped on stage. It was Stan!!!!!

“I don't think they should get married! He's carrying my baby!!" Eddie started crying and wished he was somewhere else. Ben started going into Logan to push him away from the stage.. They all got to the limo because Eddie is a limo driver and drove off fast. To be continued

Ben and Bev and Greta and Pennywise and Georgie were at the kissing bridge. Richie looked out the window and busted a fat one. Outside was red balloons and everyone was wearing dressed up. No way! 

"I can marry you I do jewish weddings for Stan but it can still count for you." He said. They said vows. 

"I want you to know....I want to adopt the baby." Eddie had happy tears in his eyes and Ben said "I now pronouns you man and husband"And they fell Into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> u better leave comments smh


End file.
